FF92: Beginning Sunrise
by SilverSiara
Summary: 19 years since Gaia was saved, The Royal Alexandros Family lives happily until their daughter turns up missing! On Earth, a girl named Sara lives her everyday life until one day she goes into her backyard...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Most of the settings and characters belong to Squaresoft, but the other characters belong to me. Don't sue me! Thanks!

******************************************************************************

Water was pouring all around me, the dark sky luminated above. I was walking on what looked like sand. I was so cold. When I finally stopped walking to take a rest, it was soon interrupted when a figure appeared through the rain. I couldn't see exactly, but I think it was a man. When he got close enough to see who he exactly was, I finally saw his features. He had black hair, little bit longer than his shoulders, a black outfit, and a dark purple trench coat. In my opinion he was kind of scary, but when your in the middle of nowhere, it doesn't matter.

"Um...may I help you?" I asked to him.

"Why hello Sara. I have been expecting for quite some time"

"How the hell do you know my name? What do you want?"

"Come with me Sara. I don't want to take you by force."

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"What are going to do Sara? You have no weapons or magic. You have no choice but to come with 

me. Ha, ha, ha..."

"Somebody help me!" I ran as fast as I could, praying somebody else would come. I got my prayer.

"Valcrist, keep the hell away her!" 

I turned around and saw someone I never would have thought to see. I knew it was him.

Valcrist looked around and finally saw him. "Well if it isn't Kuja, the pathetic genome himself."

"Shut up you bastard." Kuja was about to fire a magic spell when a white light flashed everywhere...

*****************************************************************************************

Prologue finished!


	2. Dreams and Everyday Life

Disclaimer: Most of the settings and characters belong to Squaresoft, but the other characters belong to me. Don't sue me! Thanks!

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Sara! Sara, wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Ugh...it can't be that time already." I thought to myself. "And I was having a cool dream too..."

"Sara! We have to hurry! I can't be late on my first day at my new job!"

"Hold on a sec dad! (Come on, its 6:00, you don't have to there till 8:00...)"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing dad."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Okay, so you guys don't even know who I am do you? Well my name is Sara Lewis. I'm a typical 15 year old girl going onto 16 living with my dad and our 3 dogs Barrett, Julie, and Turley in Great Falls, Virginia, right outside Washington D.C. I have blond hair, blue eyes, and I'm 5'3. The date is December 21, 2005, the last day of school right before Christmas Break. My best friend Sierra Ferrell lives right down the street. We're both into video games a lot. Our favorite games are the Final Fantasy Series, but the problem is the only games for PS2 recently is FFX-2 and KH2. We pretty much play the same ones over again. But recently I keep seeing weird images while I sleep. I can't explain it. Oh well...back to the story!

*******************************************************************************************************************

"All ready?" My dad asked.

"Yeah I guess. Oh dad, explain to me what your going to be doing at your new job." 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'll be the head of investments for the Retirement Department at Commercial Insurance Services."

"Oh..."

"What are you going to be doing tonight anyway?"

"I'll probably go to Sierra's house and hang out till you get home."

"Okay. You ready to go?"

"Yeah!

*******************************************************************************************************************

I decided to wear one of my favorite outfits. A pink peasant shirt, blue flares, brown boots, a blue ribbon to hold back my hair (not in a bow!) and my necklace that my grandparents gave to me when I was little. My dad drove me to school as usual, like any other normal day. I saw a couple of my friends waiting for me in the gym. 

"Hey guys!" I ran over to them. They were gossiping as usual. The group contained of my friends Sierra, Alisha, Allyssa, Amber, Shalen, and Elizabeth.

"Hey Sara!" Sierra yelled out. 

"So what's up?"

"The sky and everything above." They said in unison.

"Any news?" I said instead.

"Yeah, there is a new couple." Said Elizabeth

"Who?" 

"This may come as bad news to Sara..." Said Allyssa

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Chris Suppa and Kristin Dobbs are going out." Said Amber.

"So?" 

"I thought you liked him." Said Alisha.

"I do, but we're more like best friends than lovers." 

"Oh...." Everyone said.

The bell rang right after that. Everyone said goodbye and went to Homeroom.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Location: Alexandria Kingdom

It has been 19 years since Gaia was saved. People lived happily and peacefully. Probably the happiest of them all was the Royal family consisting of His Majesty King Zidane Tribal, his wife Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, and their daughter Princess Siara Catherine Alexandros. They lived peacefully in Alexandria Castle with their Loyal Knights Adelbert Steiner, his wife Beatrix, and their son Aoki. Everything was going fine, preparing for the Princess's 16 birthday party, until one morning...

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Your Highness, breakfast is ready." Said Steiner. There was no response. "Your Highness?" He knocked on the door. Still no response. 

"Something wrong Steiner?" Beatrix walked up behind him.

"Could you go wake the Princess up? She won't answer at all."

"Certainly" Beatrix walked into the room. She looked around then went to the bed. The next thing you know, Beatrix gasped.

Steiner comes running in. "What is wrong!?" He saw why. 

"Princess Siara is gone!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

"WHAT??!!!!!!!!!!!" Zidane screams out. Garnet is crying while Beatrix tries to calm her. 

"Beatrix just walked in to wake her up, and she was gone!" Steiner was panicking all over.

"Send a search party at once!!!'" Zidane yelled

Just then a tall young man no older than 16 or 17 walks in. He has brown hair (similar color to Beatrix's hair) tied back in a ponytail, with knights armor and a long green cape flowing behind. 

"Aoki! Where have you been?!" 

"Sorry father. How can I be of help?"

"Lead the search party! Take all available equipment and knights at once!"

Aoki takes out his sword and says "Your Majesties, on my word as a knight and a friend, I will find your daughter at all costs!" He runs out of the throne room. He announces over the intercom. "All knights meet outside the entrance at once! Princess Siara is missing!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

" And force = blah, blah, blah, blah." Mrs. Hamilton, my science teacher, was writing something on the board. I didn't really care at the moment, and neither did anyone else. During the lecture, I fell into a deep sleep. I was having a dream about this guy in knight's armor he was pretty....

"Hot, hot, hot" I blurted out loud without knowing it. Sierra looked up surprised. "Um, Sara?" 

"Way hotter than Chris." Sierra nearly bursts, when Ms. Hamilton looks over. "Ms Lewis, Ms. Ferrell, is there a problem?"

"No Mrs. Hamilton. Everything is fine. (Thank god the bell is about to ring.)" she thought to herself.

*******************************************************************************************************************

When the bell rang, I finally woke up. I stretched and went to my locker get all my things before I got on the bus. Sierra met me outside. 

"Why did you keep saying hot in class?"

"I said what? 

"While you were sleeping you said hot like 3 times, then you said ' Way hotter than Chris'. What were you talking about?"

"Oh god, did anyone here me say it?" "No. Back to the question.

"Well, there was this guy. He was tall, maybe 5'7. He was wearing some type of armor, he had brown hair, and a green cape. He also had this cool looking sword. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell he was my kind of guy."

"I see...well good luck trying to find dream boy if you can."

"Shut up Sierra, you know he doesn't exist."

"Never no with dream guys."

"You're supposed to be nice to me. My birthday is in a couple of days."

"Dammit I forgot!"

"Its okay. Oh can I come to your house tonight? My dad working late."

"Sure. What time?"

"Lets see…, how bout 5:30?"

"Cool. Hey there's our bus!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

End of Chap.1!


	3. Weird sounds, new areas,and someone foun...

Disclaimer: All settings and characters not created by me belong to Squaresoft. 

SilverSiara: Hi! This is a thanks to Chris for being the first reviewer. Appreciate it!

******************************************************************************

After the bus dropped me off, I walked to my house. When I got there, the first thing I did was let the dogs outside to burn off some steam. Then I went pack some things to go to Sierra's. 

"Lets see…what should I bring?" I grabbed my red backpack and put a couple of books, some games, my CD's and CD player, and my laptop. After that I let the dogs back in and made sure they had food and water. "Okay guys, see ya later! Don't tear up anything while I'm gone!"

Once I got outside, I found out it was a good thing that I brought the dogs inside. The sky was pouring with snow. It was going to be a "very" long walk. But before I could move a step, I heard what sounded like an animal crying coming from the woods in my backyard. 

"That's odd, the only animals around here are pets from other houses and deer, and that sounded like neither one." I decided to take it upon myself to find out the strange noise. When I got to the fence which separated our property from the woods, I heard the noise again. I was starting to get a little scared, it might be some drunk or something, but I still kept going. When I got to the back of the woods, there was still no sign of anything. I was about to head back when I heard it again. It was coming from behind the tall fence at the very back. When I started climbing the fence, I heard what sounded like water. When I got to the top, I couldn't believe my eyes. 

"Oh my god…!" The back area part of the forest was now a beautiful lake. "How did it become a lake so fast without anyone knowing? Hey what's that?" I looked down and saw what looked like a dock. 

"Why the hell is there a dock? Why would they need that? Hey there's something on it!" After I climbed down the fence I ran toward something white. 

"What in the world?" The white thing turned out to be a bird, but it was different from a normal bird. It's wings were colored in an assortment of colors ranging from purple to green, while it's beak and feet were silver. 

"What type of bird are you?" Before my question was answered, a huge gate appeared right in front of the docks.

"What in the freaking hell??!!!" Before I knew it, I was being sucked into the gate! "We need to get the hell out of here!" But it was to late. I was sucked into the gate so quickly, I didn't even have a chance.

"I should of known not to come out here!" And with that I was gone.

******************************************************************************

"Any sign of her Aoki?" Zidane said trying to stay stable.

"No word…I'm so sorry your majesty."

"Its not your fault, just keep looking" 

"Yes your majesty"

****************************************************************************

Aoki was walking toward the back area of the castle, scanning for anything unusual. 

"Why in the world did the princess leave? She wasn't kidnapped, I'm sure of it." He looked around. Nothing in sight. "What a nice sunset." he said to himself. 

"Squawk, Squawk!" 

Aoki looked up. There was a bird flying near the docks. But it was odd, the bird seemed to be pointing to something. Aoki decided to check it out. When he got there, there seemed to be something on the docks. When he got closer, he realized it was a human being.

"Your Highness!" He yelled. He ran toward her. "Your Highness, are you alright?! Please wake up!" She wouldn't answer. 

"Thank you." He looked up into the sky and saw the bird. The bird seemed to respond, then flew off into the distance.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" He scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Instead she wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. 

"Odd…"

******************************************************************************

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! The princess has been found!"

Zidane stopped pacing around the room and ran over to him. "Take her to her room while I get everyone!"

"Yes sir!" Aoki carried her to a room on the highest level of the castle and laid on a bed. 

"Please wake up soon princess."

******************************************************************************

End of Chapter 2!

SilverSiara: How was that? Please review! 


	4. People I know and don't know

Disclaimer: All settings and characters not created by me belong to Squaresoft.

************************************************************************

"Is everything fine with her Doctor Tot?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, she should be waking up pretty soon." 

"Thank god…" Garnet said hugging Zidane.

"Yeah…oh Aoki."

"Yes?"

"Stay here with her while we go tell everyone the good news."

"Yes your majesty."

************************************************************************

'Ugh' I said to myself. What the hell happened? The last thing I remembered was going through that gate…also that strange bird. I wonder what happened to it…and where I was at the moment. It feels like I'm in a bed, a comfy one…

"Very comfy…"

"Huh?"

Did I hear somebody say something? Maybe I should open my eyes…

"Whoa…" I was in a very large room, way bigger than mine. The bed I was in was huge too. There were also large windows streaming with sunlight. It was so beautiful…

"Good morning princess."

"Huh? Is that you dad?"

"No, its Aoki."

"Aoki? I don't know an Aoki…"

"You must be joking princess."

"You stop joking! When I get out of this bed, I'm gonna…AAHH!!!!!!!" He was right, he wasn't my dad at all. "You…Your!" It was the guy from my dream! Dammit, Sierra was freaking right! 

"Come on princess, your parents are waiting." 

"Get the hell away from me! Where is my dad?!!"

"In the throne room, now lets go!"

"No! This is not even my house, this is a damn castle!!!"

"I didn't want to have to do this…"

Before I knew, I was swept off my feet and over his shoulder.

  
"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

"Princess, you shouldn't curse, its not very…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes your highness."

As he carried me along, I noticed the castle was kinda familiar. What castle was this? But before we got out side the room…

"UGH!!!!!!!" I had kicked Aoki hard in the chest, making my escape.

******************************************************************************

"Do I hear someone screaming?" Steiner looked around the corner. He saw somebody running toward

him.

"Somebody help!" 

"Come back here!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"What in the world?" Steiner said to himself. Then with a whirlwind came the 'princess'.

"Father, please help me! Something is wrong with Siara!" Aoki ran past him

"I'm coming!" 

******************************************************************************

"Why won't he leave me alone!" I said to myself. I kept running through the gigantic castle. "That knight…I could have sworn that was…no don't think that Sara, just keep running." When I came to a dead end, I decided to go to the only room available, the largest room so far. 

When I got inside, I immediately locked it the doors. 

"And stay out there!" I screamed. But before I had a chance to breath…

"Siara, are you alright?" It was a woman's voice. I turned around very slowly to see 4 people, 4 people I knew.

******************************************************************************

End of Chapter 3!


	5. Meetings and Friendships

Disclaimer: FF9 settings and characters not created by me belong to Squaresoft

SilverSiara: Hi! Thanks to gamegurl mirai for giving me suggestions and reviewing. Also, I'll try to update at least every 3 days. Now on with the story!

************************************************************************

"Oh my god…!" Its them! Its really them! They look older, but its them! 

"Zidane! Garnet! Beatrix! Doctor Tot! Its really you guys! And this is Alexandria Castle!" 

"Siara, we like it better when you call us mom and dad." Zidane said.

Mom and dad? Are you telling me they're my parents?! No way! I mean, it would be cool if they were my parents, but they're not! Isn't this a dream? Isn't it?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before you say anything, I have 3 things to say. One, I'm not Princess Siara. Two, your not my parents. And three, who the hell were those guys chasing me?"

"Doctor Tot, are you sure there is nothing wrong with her?" Beatrix asked.

"Just answer the question!!" I screamed.

"Hmm…it appears she has amnesia…"

"Like hell I have amnesia!!"

"She also thinks she is a different person…"

"Because I am! My name is Sara Catherine Lewis and my father is Douglas Chesely Lewis . I'm from the planet called EARTH."

"Dear, Gaia means Earth technically." Garnet said.

"Dammit!" She got me there…

"Do you think she will recover from it Doc?" Zidane asked. 

"I don't know…it depends if she wants to remember." 

"GAWD!!!!" They'll never understand…

"Your highness!!! Let us in at once!!!" Screamed someone from behind the large double doors.

"Oh god…" Not him again. I already made a fool in front of myself in front of him already…

"Aoki! Don't scream at the princess!" Somebody else yelled out.

"But she has gone completely insane!"

WHAT??!! When he gets in here, he'll be sorry he called me insane!!!

"Excuse them your highness, they haven't heard what has happened." Beatrix stepped forward to unlock the doors. She had definitely changed over the years. Her once light brown hair was now turning into a somewhat mid-colored gray. But her face still held beauty and strength in it. 

When she opened the doors, 2 knights fell down roughly over each other to the hard stone floor. That had to hurt…

"FATHER, GET OFF ME!!! YOUR ARMOR IS CRUSHING ME!!!" Aoki said to the man toppled on top of him. 

"So sorry Aoki!" said the man. That armor…yep that is definitely who I thought it was. It's the knight with the 'cheap rusty armor'. The knight known as Steiner. 

"What were you doing chasing the princess around the castle??!!" Beatrix said looking strait into their eyes.

"Mother, she kept refusing! I had no choice!" 

I get it now…Aoki is Steiner and Beatrix's son! I didn't notice that till now…

"That's still no reason to scare her even more than she already is!"

"Is there something wrong with her Mother?"

"Yes there is." said the short-stout man with a rather large nose. Yes, the old Doc changed too. His hair was now a light gray, and he had a little trouble walking. "She has been diagnosed with amnesia."

I wasn't even going to argue.

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry." 

"Its okay, I shouldn't have kicked you."

"You did what?!" Garnet exclaimed

"At a girl!" Zidane said cheering and laughing.

Zidane and Garnet had also aged. Zidane grew a couple of inches, his hair a little longer than it was, but still the same style. Garnet grew maybe a ½ inch, her hair was at her mid-back still tied in a low ponytail.

"Aoki." Garnet kicked me back to reality.

"Could you show her around the castle, to get her acquainted with it?"

"It would be my pleasure. This way Siara." As he left the room I followed right behind.

******************************************************************************

"As you probably know, this is the throne room." Aoki told me after we left it.

"The stairs that lead above lead to the top of the tower where your chambers and the King and Queen chambers are. The stairs above that lead to the very top of the castle"

As we headed down the stairs, I recognized some things along on the way, such as…

"This is the balcony. This is where the royal family watches the plays from. Down here is the Knight's of Pluto room, where we conduct our meetings."

"Your in the Knights of Pluto?"

"Yes."

"What rank are you?"

"2nd in command."

"And how old are you?"

"17."

"Wow… that's amazing, you being one of the youngest, but pretty much in charge."

"T-Thank you…" Aoki stuttered. I could see him blushing. It was very…

"Cute."

"*Trying to hold off a laugh.*"

"What's so funny?" I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "Oh man, did I say something? I sometimes say things on accident."

"I remember that from earlier."

"What I say then?"

"I can't say"

"Why not?!"

"Its for me to know and for you to find out."

"Come on, please?" 

"No."

"Please? No. Please?! No!"

"Fine you win Aoki. How bout you show me the rest of the castle?"

"Certainly."

******************************************************************************

After he showed me the stands, kitchens, and library, we went outside the entrance.

"Hey Aoki, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Instead of calling me Siara, your highness, or princess, could you call me Sara?"

"Why do you want me to call you that?"

"Because it's what my family used to call me…"

"I see. As you wish Sara."

"That's better."

******************************************************************************

"I thought you had to ride a statue in order to get to the docks."

"Not anymore. It was to much of a hassle because the statue went very slowly, so we had the docks placed in the back of the castle."

"That makes it better."

"You think so too? I come here often to look at the sunset. Looks like we're just in time!"

"In time for what? I don't see any- WOW!!!" The sunset glittered over the water making it colors of red, orange, purple, yellow, and pink.

"Its so beautiful!!!" 

"You think so, because you used to think it was stupid."

"I would never think that! In my vision, its like the sky is painting a portrait on the water!"

"I'm glad you like it. (Maybe you losing your memory wasn't such a bad thing after all…)

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

******************************************************************************

After that, Aoki lead me to my bedroom. "Thanks for showing me around. You been really nice to me even after I cursed about you."

"Sara, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to apologize."

"Thanks…oh Aoki!"

"Yes?"

"Can we go into town tomorrow? I want to see what it looks like."

"Of course. One more thing, there is a hot tub in your room."

"There's a what??!! Thanks Aoki!!! Goodnight!" I said as I ran inside.

"Goodnight to you to Sara."

******************************************************************************

End of Chapter 4!


	6. I'm Still Here!

Disclaimer: All settings and characters not created by me belong to Squaresoft.

SilverSiara: Hey guys! Thanks to everybody for reviewing. Thanks for the shiny happy face sticker gamegurl mirai! Now on with the chapter!

************************************************************************

"Ah…this feels great…" I said as I soaked into the hot tub. It has been nearly a year since I've been in one. It also felt nice to get refreshed after a day like this.

"Wonder if dads worried…no he's not. There is no need to worry, because this isn't real. When I go to bed tonight, I'll be woken up by dad like usual. Although I wish this was real…" I looked up at the ceiling. It was painted with shades of lavender and silver. Ha…my favorite colors. 

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm having dreams. I'll actually get some color in my life. Its been dull these past 3 years. So dull since you left mom…" Why do I have to remember her now? I was actually kinda happy. I looked down at my arms "My scars look a little better. Better than before…no, I need to stop thinking about that. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts…" 

"Aoki…pretty nice guy once you get to know him and cute, or as Sierra told me, 'hot'. He, he…" I looked over at the clock. "10:07...what can I do for the rest of the night? Wonder if my stuff is here…"

I soaked for another 3 minutes, then finally got out. I grabbed the towel hanging on the door and walked into 'my' room. For the first I actually noticed what the room looked like. The walls were made of gray brick, and the floor made of marble. The curtains were magenta colored with gold bordering. My bed was magenta colored too with white pillows and a wood canopy at the top, with a dark red carpet surrounding it. It was also pretty big, probably a queen sized, or more appropriately a 'princess' sized. There was an oak chest in the upper left hand corner, then a study. On top of it was…

"My backpack!" I ran over to it and immediately checked to see if everything was there. "Lets see…books, CD's, CD player, games, and laptop. Looks like its all here." I also found my digital camera, a bunch of film, my garnet colored peasant shirt, my tan pants, my pink pajamas with hearts on them, some underwear and my alarm clock. For a backpack, it sure carried a lot. But when I opened my CD case…

"WHAT THE HELL??!! Where are my new CD's?! Don't tell me I left them! Man, this sucks…oh well." After that I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Your Highness? Are you alright? May I come in?" I could tell it was Beatrix.

"Just a second!" Very quickly, I slid the towel off, grabbed my pajamas and underwear and put them on. 

"Yes Beatrix?" Before she could say anything, she gave a strange look and started to giggle. I understood why.

"Oh, my pajamas…see I got them from this guy who was selling stuff and he said they are super comfy. He didn't have any plain ones, so I had to get the ones with hearts on them. I know there not normal…" Did that work?

"Your highness, its alright. I just thought they were cute." Beatrix? She had a different side than being serious? Wow…

"Thank you Beatrix. Did you come to tell me something?"

"Yes I did. Their majesties said they want to meet to meet you at 10:00 tomorrow morning, and also, do you need anything?"

"Actually I do." I went over and grabbed my clothes I had worn.

"I was wondering if you could have somebody wash my clothes?"

"Why of course your highness. Do you need anything else?"

"Naw I'm good. Before I forget, what time is breakfast?"

"9:30."

"Ok. Thanks Beatrix, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After she left, I set my alarm to 9:00am and decided to get plenty of sleep, if just in case I would wake up in Alexandria.

******************************************************************************

"RIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!!!!" the alarm went off.

"GOOD GOD!!!! I'm up!" I sat up groggily and looked around.

"WHAT THE IN THE FREAKING HELL??!!" I looked around and nothing had changed. I was still in the magenta bed. 'What now? Do I stay here forever? What should I do…?' I thought to myself.

"Sara, just stay calm…until anything happens, I'll stay here. It won't be that bad, I'm with my favorite video game characters of all time! Its gonna be awesome!" I cheerfully got out of bed and put on my clothes (ones in my backpack), put my hair up, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and went to breakfast. As I walked down the stairs, I saw…

"Hey there Aoki!" He was walking up the stairs, probably to tell me to come to breakfast. 

"Hello Sara. Your cheery this morning."

"I always try to be cheery. I'm going to breakfast, you wanna come?"

"Sure lets go."

As we walked toward the kitchens, I saw a creature know one could forget (well, maybe you could…).

"Is that…?" I said 

"Princess! I cook good food today!" It was none other than Quina Quen, the food crazy Qu. 

"Uh…hi." Is that all I could say?

"Sara, this is Quina, the head chef of Alexandria Castle."

"I know."

"How do you…?" Before he could ask, we were greeted by…

"Ah, morning Siara and Aoki! How did ya sleep?" Zidane said happily.

"Great dad!" That felt strange, calling Zidane 'dad'.

"You're already calling me your father, no your dad! Guess today's gonna be a great day."

"Where's mom?" That also felt strange.

"She's on her way…"

"Oh sorry I'm late!" Garnet came running through the kitchen doors.

"Dagger slow down! We just got here too." So he still calls her Dagger…

"I see…Why hello Siara, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks mom."

"That's good."

"Where are Steiner and Beatrix?" I asked.

"They should be here soon." Aoki said.

"Good morning!" Steiner said as he greeted us.

"Morning!" we all said back.

"Where Beatrix?" Garnet asked.

"She said that she won't be joining us today because she needs to train her soldiers."

"Oh…well shall we eat?" Garnet said.

We all sat down and a bunch of chefs came in with trays full of food. They started serving us and ask what I wanted.

"Um…how bout an egg sandwich?"

"Scrambled or fried?"

"Fried." I said.

"Anything else on it?"

"How bout ham?"

"Sure." The chef quickly grabbed to pieces of toast, a fried egg, and 2 slices of ham.

"Here you go your highness."

"Thanks." I quickly ate it because I was supposed to talk to Zidane and Garnet about something.

"Hey Sara…" Aoki said.

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the docks at 11:00, after you talk to your parents."

"Got ya." I looked down at my watch. It was 9:59. 

"Um, shouldn't we be going now?" I looked over at Zidane. He was gobbling down his turkey sandwich.

"Ow ke. Yu weadie too gow Draager."

"Zidane, how many times do I have to tell not to talk with food in your mouth?"

Zidane gulped down his food. "Uh…a bunch?"

"*Sigh* Lets go Siara." Garnet stood up and I followed her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Zidane yelled and quickly ran up to us.

"Ha…reminds me long ago…" Steiner said. "Oh Aoki, could you do me a favor?"

"What would it be?"

"Don't tell the princess about her party. We want it to be a secret."

"Why?"

"Well, since the princess doesn't remember anything about it… it would for it to be a surprise."

"I'll try father." Aoki stood up and left the room.

"Ok, now that is done. Good thing the princess asked to go to town, we didn't have to force them. The queen's plans are working. This better not end in disaster." Steiner smiled and couldn't wait till next week.

******************************************************************************  
"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" I asked. We were in the throne room.

"Well, we wanted to know why you knew us, but not others." Garnet stated.

"Oh…I suggest you get comfy. Well, you see where I was you guys were characters of a game."

"A game?" Zidane asked. 

"Yeah, you two, Steiner, Beatrix, Vivi, Freya, Quina, Eiko, and Amarant. I know about your all's story. About how you saved the world from Kuja…"

Zidane stands up out of his chair and stares at me. "You know about that?"

"Uh huh, everything. I'll even prove it to you." I pulled out FF9 from my pack and showed it to them.

"Hey its us!" Zidane runs over and looks at the cover. "Your on it too Dagger!" 

"I am?!" Garnet looks at it too.

"Look! There's Vivi, Steiner, and Amarant! Where did you get this Siara?" 

"I…got it as a gift."

"From who?" Garnet asked.

"Um…Santa Claus?" DUMBASS!!! 

"Santa Claus? I thought you stop believing in him Siara." What? They have Christmas here? No…get back to the picture Sara!

"Um, I don't know who gave it to me…" You lie Sara…

"Well, until this is figured out we need to keep this. Is that okay Siara?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, just don't lose it." I looked down at my watch.

"AHHH!! Its 10:50!!! I gotta go see Aoki! Bye guys!" I ran out as quickly as I could.

****************************************************************************** 

"Very good, my plan is working…" Garnet said

"What plan?" Zidane asked. 

"You know…"

"Oh, not that again! What if they get together! My grandkids will be telling me how improper I am!"

"Oh don't fret, one of them will turn out like you."

"I just hope your plan doesn't backfire…"

"It won't, they will be together before her birthday. I promise."

"Well, you are pretty sneaky, my queen."

"And your very amusing, your majesty." Garnet puts her arms around Zidane and kisses his nose.

"Come on, lets go work on the party plans." Garnet grabs Zidane's hand and they run out of the throne room.

******************************************************************************

End of Chapter 5!

SilverSiara: How was that? Sorry if it was boring, but the next chapter will be better. See ya!!!!


	7. Town Stroll

Disclaimer: All characters and settings not created by me belong to Squaresoft.

SilverSiara: Oh man, sorry for not updating for so long. I was grounded for not telling my parents I had a project due, but I'm not now! I'm very sorry! Oh well, on with the chapter!!!

******************************************************************************

"Oh man!!! I'm gonna be late!!!" I said as I ran outside. I nearly trampled poor old Tot as I went.

"So sorry!!!" I yelled back. "How much time left do I have left?! 58 seconds. Run Sara, run!" I said to myself. As I headed toward the back of the castle, I saw my target.

"I'm here Aoki!!!" I said as I ran up to him. I nearly pushed him into the water, but luckily he braced me. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing his knight armor. Instead he was wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt, buttoned in the middle, a brown vest, brown leather gloves, tan pants, knee-high brown boots, and was also wearing the green cape. 'Wow' I thought to myself.

"Sara, are you alright?"

"YESSS!!! I got here just in time!!!!" I yelled.

"Sara, you didn't have to try to kill yourself getting here."

"Yes I do. This is important! I finally get to see Alexandria with my own eyes, and with a cool guy."

"W-why thank you…" He was blushing once again.

"He he…ready to go?" I asked.

"Certainly." 

After that we headed toward the entrance where the boat headed into was. A female soldier was there like usual. Aoki got into the boat first and held out his hand to help me in. He was very gentle doing so. After I got in, we both sat down next each other. The boat was bigger now, colored white and red. I watched some birds fly overhead, casting their reflection on the water. One in particular caught my eye…

"Hey…isn't that…?"

"Something wrong Sara?" Aoki asked.

"Nah, its nothing…" I closed my eyes and decided not to look. It was probably just some bird anyway, nothing special…right? We rode the rest of the boat ride in silence.

"Sara, we're here." Aoki said. I opened my eyes and looked up. Aoki stood up, took my hand and the both of us got out of the boat. We waved thanks to the soldier and made our way into Alexandria Town.

******************************************************************************

"Wow…!" I looked all around. People were crowding the streets everywhere. Some were shopping, building houses, or just going for a stroll around town. The houses were bigger than before, probably a couple of stories taller, made of brick and wood. The street was made of various types of cobblestone. This place reminded me of home a little bit…

"Hey Aoki."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you call me Sara. I don't want people trying to clobber and stare me everywhere I go."

"I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks. Hey, you want to have lunch? Its 11:53."

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"Um…is there a café anywhere?"

"Yes, towards the town square. Stay close, the crowds are mad these days."

"Got ya." I held on to his arm and made it very slowly through the crowds. By the time we got there, it was 12:20. 

"Very busy place." I said.

"Yes it is." Aoki said back. The place we were eating was called 'Town Stroll Café'. 'Not a bad name' I thought to myself. 

"Sara, where would you like to sit?" Aoki asked.

"How bout outside, since it's a nice day."

"Certainly." We went through a door on the right side of the building. There were 4 tables outside in all, each were circular and made of white marble. We chose the one in the upper left hand corner, right in front so we could see all the people scattered all over the street. We then sat down across from each other, and looked at the menus. 

"Lets see…" The food here wasn't all that strange, in fact it was pretty much the same food as on Earth. Another great thing was that they had soda. I CAN NOT live without some type of soda, believe me.

"Hello, may I take your order?" I looked up from the menu to see a short man that looked like a cross between a dwarf and an elf.

"Aoki! How nice to see ya. How ya been?"

"Quite alright. How have you been Tilo?"

"Oh just the same old, and who might this be?" He looked towards me.

"Oh this is Sara, she happens to be new in town."

"Oh really, tryin' to get first dibs before everybody else gets to her first Aoki?"

"No! Nothing like that! I'm just showing her around town!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, what would you like Sara?"

"Let me see…how bout a chicken sandwich with a coke?" Tilo seems nice and funny.

"Okay, and you Aoki?"

"A roast beef sandwich and some coffee please."

"Okay I'll be back with your orders in a couple of minutes, so hang tight." After he walked away, 

I pulled out my CD player out of my backpack and was about to listen to it when…

"Sara what is that?" I looked up to see Aoki with a confused look on his face

"Oh this…this is a…uh…um…music player."

"A music player?"

"More appropriately a CD player. It plays music on it by recording a song on a disk like this." I pulled out one of my CD's and let him look at it. 

"How can you record a song on something like this??"

"Um…I really don't know. I just bought it at some store. Honest."

"Hmm, very interesting…" As he continued to look at the CD stuff, 2 girls walked by and gave me cold glares. I just smiled back.

"He, he…jealous…"

"Did you say something Sara?" Aoki asked.

"Huh? Nah, its nothing."

"Oh here comes our food." Aoki said. I looked over and saw Tilo bringing our food on a large green tray. 

"Here is y'all's food, enjoy. Just call when your ready to pay." After that he skidded toward another table to deliver somebody else's food.

******************************************************************************

"Mmm…this is good…" I said as I was eating my sandwich.

"You like it?" Aoki asked.

"Uh huh. They taste exactly like the ones on Earth. Oops, I shouldn't have said that…"

"Sara its alright that you talk about Earth. Right now its the only thing you know."

"Aoki…thanks."

"Your welcome. Oh, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets hit it."

"Alright, Tilo!" Tilo came jogging from inside. Damn, he has good ears.

"You guys ready to pay?" He asked.

"Yes we are."

"Alright, that'll be 23 gil please." Aoki reached into his and pulled out some little, silver colored coins, about the size of a dime or smaller, handed them to Tilo. No wonder you could carry millions of those wherever you went.

"Alright, now off ya go you 2 lovebirds."

"Its not like that!!!" Aoki yelled as we left the café. I couldn't help but laugh at his red face. 

"Oh Aoki, is the bell tower still here?"

"You mean the one near the back ally?"

"Uh huh, I thought it would be cool to see it myself, see if it has changed any."

"Okay, follow me. I'll also show you some things along the way."

"Okay, lets go!" I yelled.

******************************************************************************

"Okay, as you probably know this is the Town Square where the entrance is." Aoki said as we looked around it. "Its mostly houses in this area."

"I see…what's next?"

"This way is towards the pub, and some more houses."

"Wow, I'm actually seeing this stuff for myself (it feels nice not having to see it through somebody else's eyes…)

"Yes, it's a nice city. Not as advanced as other larger cities, but has a nice feeling to it."

"Yeah…" 

"Oh, this way is where the grocery and item shops are."

"They put a grocery shop here?"

"No, its always been here." I see…I guess the game didn't capture every store…

"And this way is where the ticket booth area is which leads to the castle and the alleyway."

"What's in this area?" I asked just to make sure that there was nothing else here.

"In the center is the ticket booth, then towards the right is the Weapon and Synthesis shops.

Right below that is the flower shop."

"Uh huh." I said.

"Then toward the toward the left is the inn and some houses. Towards the bottom are various types of stalls."

"Sweet…" I said as I looked around. It was very colorful, like they were having a celebration soon…

"This way Sara." Aoki said as we went towards the alley.

"This is the theater, where there are usually performances. A woman named Ruby used to manage it…"

"Ruby??!! What happened to her?!"

"Don't worry Sara! She is alright, she just decided to move to Lindblum and manage the theater there. She also wanted to be with her husband Marcus…"

"Whoa, they hooked up!!!"

"Sara, are you starting to remember things?"

"Umm…" What s should I say??!! "Well, I remember them…"

"Well, this is good! Your amnesia is getting better!" Aoki said cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess…" Was all I could say.

"Okay let us move on to the church." Aoki said as we went around the corner. "This is also where the town docks and some houses are."

"Wow…" I said as I looked at the church. "Its huge…has it always been this big?"

"For as long as I remember…" Aoki said.

"Damn…oh well, lets go inside." I said.

"Of course." Aoki said as we headed inside.

******************************************************************************

"Damn, its even big inside!!!" I said I looked around. The floor was made of tan cobblestone, and the wall made of brown brick. There were also long wooden benches lined behind each other on both sides of the room. Towards the top-center was…

"The bell tower!!!" I yelled as I ran toward it. "Sweet, its still here!!!"

"Of course it would be here, the citizens need it to tell what time it is." 

"Sweet, I'm going to climb up it." I said as I got on the ladder.

"Wait Sara!!! Don't!!!" Too late…

"AHHHH!!!!" I said as something hit me back down toward the ground.

"Sara, I got y- damn!!!!" Aoki said as he caught me, but forcing us to fall to the ground.

"God…I'm so sorry Aoki. I should have listened-huh?" I said as I looked into Aoki's face for the first time. He has a very handsome face, while his eyes were green. Wait, his eyes were different shades of green, one light green, while the other one was dark green. His dark green eye also has a hint of brown in it. I couldn't stop staring and neither could he. But we were brought back to reality by none other than…

"I'm so sorry kupo!!!" 

"What?" Aoki and I said in unison. We looked around to see a light pink moogle running toward us. Aoki and I both quickly got up with pink faces. 

"Are you alright Sara?" Aoki asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You?" 

"Yes."

"Who are you little guy?" I asked the tiny creature.

"Hi kupo! My name is Kupo Jr.! I'm really sorry for knocking you down kupo!" The little moogle said. So this moogle is Kupo's son…

"Its alright, just look when you come down the ladder next time." I said looking down at him.

"Ok! I must be going. Toodles kupo!" Said Kupo Jr. as he went flying out of the church.

"Very interesting…" Aoki said.

"Yeah…"

"*Ding, Dong*" rang the bell.

"Man, what time is it…" I said as I looked down at my watch. 

"Its 5:00. Are you ready to go back to the castle?" Aoki asked.

"Yeah…" I said as we headed out of the church towards the castle gates…

******************************************************************************

As we rode the boat toward the castle I asked question I thought I would never get to ask.

"Aoki?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…could you teach me how to use a weapon?"

"A weapon…? Why?" He asked.

"Well…I don't know if this would actually happen, but lets say I was all alone somewhere, or I was lost. What if something just randomly pops out of nowhere and attacks me. I need some defense. Also, it would be cool to actually handle a weapon."

"Alright, if you want me to, but it won't be easy."

"I know…and Aoki."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today. Everything."

"Y-Your welcome…" He was stuttering once again. 'He, he…my stay here is well worth it.' I thought to myself as we made it up toward the castle.

******************************************************************************

End of Chapter 6!!!

SilverSiara: How was it? Thanks to my fans for waiting. Also a thanks to DarkMoonDragon for helping out. See ya!!!


	8. AAAHHH! and SWEET!

Disclaimer: Characters or settings not created by me belong to Squaresoft!

SilverSiara: Hello everyone!!!! Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with school, parents, and of course, CHRISTMAS!!! I will also sing the special tune just in case I don't update before Christmas. "I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas….AND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I GET DOUBLE THE PRESENTS AND YOU ALL DON'T!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! ….Okay, that was mean…I'm sorry…don't be mad! Now on with the fic!!!!!!

************************************************************************

"Ah…what a nice day…" I said as I walked to my room. I decided it would be better just to rest 

tonight because of the training I would have to go through tomorrow. It was gonna be hard physically…and because I won't be able to keep my eyes off my instructor…

"SARA!!! Your so sick!" I said mentally slapping myself. How could I be thinking this about Aoki…? Yeah sure he was hot…but something else attracted me other than that. The way he was so nice and friendly toward me and everyone else. He treats me as his friend…not some psycho princess. Dear god what is happening to me? I've known him for maybe 2 days and I'm already starting to like him…

"No…I've just got to keep this to myself and think of more important things, like figure out my ideal weapon of choice." I said as I walked into my room.

************************************************************************

"Sara…why do I think of you?" I said to myself. I was walking towards the docks like I do everyday. The sun setting slowly, little by little. The docks were really my favorite place in the entire city…the place where I found Sara…

"You have changed so much from the princess everyone used to know…not that I mind." Damn…not again! She is the princess, you are nothing more than a knight…I'm grateful being her friend…but more? That is too much to ask…or is it? 

"What shall I do?" I asked as I looked into the sunset before it went down completely.

************************************************************************

"How was it Kupo Jr.?" 

"Their trip went fine kupo. It seemed they had fun kupo."

"That's good. Did you do your part?"

"Uh huh. I knocked her down right on top of him kupo. You should have seen it, it was hilarious and sweet looking at the same time kupo!"

"Very good. Now just keep an eye on them."

"I will Captain Steiner kupo!"

******************************************************************************

"RING!!!!!!!" 

"I'M UP!!!" I said as I turned the alarm off. "God, is it time to get up already? Man…" I said as I went toward the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After that I went to retrieve my outfit (the one I wore when I first got here) and headed to eat breakfast. Along the way I was greeted by…

"Sara!" yelled Aoki from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Aoki!" I yelled back and headed down the stairs to greet him. "How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"I slept fine. What about you?" He asked back. 

"I slept well too. You going to breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yes, care to join me?" He asked.

"Certainly." and with that we headed toward the Kitchens.

******************************************************************************

"Good Morning!" I yelled as Aoki and I sat down at the table. Everyone was there, including Beatrix.

"Morning!" Everyone yelled back. Aoki and I sat down next to each other toward the middle of the table. After that the chef came over and served us our food (mmm, sausage…), and everyone started chatting about what they were going to that day. Then Beatrix said…

"Your highness, I heard you want to learn how to use a weapon. Is it true?" She asked. Everyone stopped chatting and looked towards me.

"Yeah, I want one for my own defense. Just in case I need it." I said.

"Well, just be careful dear. Handling any type of weapon can be dangerous." Garnet said in a serious tone.

"I know, I know. Hey! Maybe some of you can show me your techniques later!" I said being enthusiastic.

"Uh…." Zidane said.

"What?" I asked

"Um…your father and I have some business to attend to…." Garnet said.

"And what would this business be?" I asked.

"Just some stuff Siara…nothing to worry about…" Zidane said

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No…" they both said at the same time.

"Please?!

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed.

"Hmph…fine I'm going. Coming Aoki?" I asked.

"Yes, follow me this way to the armory." And thus Aoki and I headed on our way.

******************************************************************************

After Aoki and I ate breakfast, we headed toward the armory room, which was actually a basement room under the castle, in which we had to go through the library to get to. When we got to the library, Aoki then went strait to one of the bookshelves and removed one of the books. Behind the book was a silver colored lever. Aoki reached in between the other books and pulled the lever up, resulting by a part of the wall disappearing.

"Wow…would have never guessed the armory room would be in the library…perfect hiding spot."

"Ha…your right." Aoki then reached for a candle sitting on one of the nearby tables. 

"Stay close, its quite dark in there."

"Okay." I said as I followed him into the room.

******************************************************************************

"Damn Aoki, you were right! It is freaking dark in here…!" I said as we walked down the narrow hallway. "How much farther?"

"Don't fear…we are almost there."

"I'm sorry, its just creepy down here-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I felt something land on my shoulder, then it fell off.

"Sara??!! What is wrong??!!"

"SOMETHINGS ON ME!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!"

"Wait hold still! Let me see!" As he raised the candle so he could see me.

"What are you talking about Sara? There is nothing on you."

"Huh?!" I said as I stopped in mid-point. "What the hell?! I swear I felt something!"

"You might have…there are arachnid monsters down here…" 

"WHAT???!!!! THERE ARE MONSTERS DOWN HERE???!!! AND THEY'RE SPIDERS??!!"

"Wait Sara! Don't worry! They're just-ugh!" He was cut by me grasping him to death.

"Please don't let them get me!!! Of all the things in the world, spiders are my worst enemy!!! They always bite me!!!" I screamed as I held on to him tighter.

"*Blushes* (Dear god what do you do in this situation?!) Sara…don't worry…they are just spiders that look odd…so don't worry…"

I look up at him "R-really?"

"Yes…you can trust me…"

"Thanks Aoki…"

"Your welcome…now could you let me go? If you hug me any tighter, I'll drop the candle and we will not be able to see anything at all…"

"Oh! Sorry Aoki!" I said as I let go of him.

"It alright…well, shall we be on our way?"

"Of course." I said as I walked behind him. I then realized what had happened and went into a deep blush.

******************************************************************************

"Ah…we're here." Aoki said as he walked up door and opened it. After he had gotten in, he gestured me in. 

As I walked in, I saw this was a weapon room. There were different armor suits lined up along the walls, along with various weapons.

"Whoa…sweet…" I said as I looked around.

"So Sara, do have a weapon in mind?" Aoki asked.

"Well…" I had thought of my choice last night. It was either gonna be bow and arrow, or…daggers. When I was younger I thought bow and arrow were pretty cool and feminine, but for some reason daggers attracted me…it was odd…oh well…

"Well, how about I practice with daggers? They are fast and I can use two of them. What do you say Aoki?"

"Hmm…not a bad choice. Wait here while I get a pair." Aoki said and went toward a part of the wall and pulled the small blades off. He then came back and handed them to me. They were a shiny silver color, with gold handles.

"Whoa!!! Sweet!!!"

"Guess that means you like them?"

"Hell yeah!!! Now lets go and train!!!! Its gonna be awesome!!!"

"Haha…as you wish." And with that we headed to the training field. 

******************************************************************************

End of Chapter 7!!!!

SilverSiara: Hey, how was it? So sorry for not updating, but I've been busy. Thank you for your patience!!!!!!


	9. Suspence

Disclaimer: All characters and settings that don't belong to me belong to Squaresoft….DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


SilverSiara: HEY!!!! Sorry I've been gone for so long…well I have created another chapter to this fic and I hope you enjoy…LET IT BEGIN!!

************************************************************************************************************************ 

"Slash, Slash, Slash!" I yelled as I ripped open the dummy doll. That was nineteenth one I had pretty much destroyed within the last hour. It had been 3 hours since we started training. Sure it was cool to keep tearing them up, but I was getting kinda bored of it…I wanted to do something else other than this…  


"You're doing very well Sara." Aoki said as he walked over towards me. We were in a field right outside of Alexandria castle. "Would you like to take a break? We have been training for a while now."  


"Sure…I could use some relaxation…," I said as I laid myself on the ground. I looked up to see a blue sky with the sun shining above. "Ahh…this is nice…such a nice day…don't you think Aoki?"   


"Yes…it is…" We both looked up at the sky…it was blue as ever with white clouds floating everywhere and the bright sun shining above. It was truly a wonderful day…  


"Sara, could you wait here a moment? I'm must go get our lunch from the kitchens."  


"Okay, I'll be hangin' here."   


"Okay, I shall return soon…" Aoki said as he left toward the castle.   


************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hmm…heheheheh…" Said a certain Queen from atop the castle. She was looking through the castle's newly built telescope. "So you two are taking a break? More time together then…heheheheh…"  


"Your obsessive…"  


"Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!!!!!" The queen turned around hastily to see her furry-tailed husband looking at her strangely.  


"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him.  


"Sorry Dagger…but you gotta admit…YOU ARE being a little overboard about this…"  


"I'm sorry Zidane…but they just go great together. Besides I don't want her to end up with some arrogant snob coming here for her hand just because she is a princess. I want her to be with somebody she loves…like you and I."  


"Hmm…got a point there…"  


"Also Aoki is a nice young man, don't you think?"  


"Yeah, he would be able to take care of her."  


"Oh…how is the party coming along?"  


"Smoothly, so far Siara doesn't know a thing."  


"Heheheheh…the plan is in motion…muahahahaha…"  


"Dagger…"  


"Yes?"  


"…You scare me sometimes…"  


"I know."  


************************************************************************************************************************  
"Ah…gotta love Gaia…" I said as I relaxed in the field. Aoki hadn't come back yet from getting our lunch. I closed my eyes "Hmm…what should I do?" then I reopened them and looked up at the sky once again. 

"Damn…the sun is bright…hmm…I wonder if I have my shades?" I started searching through my pockets for them and found them in my back-pocket. They were my black ones with small lenses and I put them on. "Now that's better…" I said as I laid back down.  


"Interesting eye-ware you have there Sara."  


"Huh?!" I squealed as I shot up from the ground and looked to see Aoki standing in front of me.   


"Aoki?! When did you get here?!"  


"Just a moment ago. Ready to eat?" Aoki asked

"Yeah!" 

We both sat down and ate egg salad and rice and talked about various things. One interesting subject came up…

"Sara…what is it like…on Earth?" Aoki asked. 

"Um…well…its different from here that's for sure…"

"How different?"

"Well, you know how you have airships and chocobos to take you places?"

"Yes…"

"Well, on Earth we use a vehicle called a "car" that we use instead. Also instead the leader of the country where I'm from is not a King or Queen…our leader is called a "president".

"Hmm…interesting…do you have any friends?"

"Yeah…quite a lot. My best friend is my neighbor Sierra Ferrel. Want to see a picture of her?" I asked him.

"Sure…"

I searched my pockets for my tiny wallet and finally found it on the grass nearby. I pulled out all the pictures I had and showed him to him.

"Here...the girl with the brown hair eyes." I said pointing to her. It was a picture of me and her at one of those photo booth things.

"Hmm…she looks…" I swear to god if you say she looks cute, I'm gonna…

"Familiar…" Phew…I said to myself.

"She looks familiar? How?"

"Its nothing…" Aoki said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry…I probably saw someone like her while I was traveling…"

"Alright…if you say so…hmm?" I looked up at the sky. There was something heading toward us…

"Sara? Something wrong?" Aoki asked confused.

"…Wait!!!" I said as I got up and ran after the mysterious object. 

"Sara??!! Where are you going?!" Aoki said running after me.

I couldn't stop. This thing…whatever the heck it was drawing me toward it. I ran into the nearby woods and stopped tired. "Puff, Puff, Heave" I exhaled as I looked deep into the forest. "Dammit…lost it…"

"Sara!!" Aoki yelled catching up to me. "Sara?! What was that about??!!"

"That…thing….I think it's the…"

"Its what Sara?"

"It's the bird!!" Suddenly the ground shook for no apparent reason…

"AAAHHH!!!!!" I screamed trying to find something to hold onto.

"Sara!!!" Aoki yelled catching me. "We've got to get out of here!!!" But before we could we stopped. 


	10. Starlight

Disclaimer: All characters and settings not belonging to me belong to Squaresoft.

SilverSiara: Hello fellow readers and writers. I have some good news…you shall get a new chapter every 2 weeks! My teacher likes my story and wants me to put in a chapter as much as I can. I'm in the writing club at school now, and this story is kinda like a grade now. Also if any of you are wondering how Aoki looks like exactly, if you have seen Vampire Princess Miyu and Nightwalker, he has Larva's face with Shido's hair! Except his hair is in a ponytail, just wanted to tell those with trouble imagining. Well, on with my fic!

***************************************************************************************************************

Suddenly the ground stopped shaking. "What the???" I said as Aoki and I looked around the small forest. Everything was peaceful…no sounds at all…

"….Lets go." Said Aoki sternly 

"Right…" I said we started to leave the forest. "That was pretty scary…"

"Yes…it was. So…you saw that creature before?"

"Yeah…are those types of birds normal for Gaia?"

"I have seen some birds similar to that one…but nothing like that…"

"Hmm…well I guess we're okay now…hmm?" I said as I felt something on my shoulder. I could only stare at was on it. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Aoki…"

"Something wrong Sara?" 

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Turn around…"

"Alright…what the???!!" Aoki saw myself tangled in slew of tree roots.

"AOKI!!! HELP ME!!!" I screamed as one of the roots started to go around my neck.

Aoki takes out his sword and starts slashing the roots one by one. "You will never take the highness away…not as long as I stand you worthless bastard!!!"

"Aoki…" Oh Aoki…damn it there has to be something I can do!! But what??? 

"Oh someone…anyone…please help Aoki!!!" I screamed. Suddenly a light shined from a distance and something started flying toward us. As it came closer it became larger and larger, as if it was some type of mystical creature…I don't know…a dragon maybe? 

"Oh…my…god!!!" I stared in awe…as the creature turned out to be a large white, silver dragon. It gracefully landed on the ground beside Aoki. It looked at Aoki, then looked at me. It had deep purple eyes, and wings covered in feathers. Then it reared back and roared so loud that all the birds fled from their nests in the trees. 

"(What now?)" I thought as I stared at this dragon. Suddenly the dragon opened its mouth wide and shot a blast of white light at me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as the blast hit me. All the roots were destroyed into nothingness. I was in midair for a few seconds. Everything was completely white, then the light disappeared, and fell towards the ground.

"Sara!!!" I heard Aoki yell as I was falling. 

"(Is this the end?)" I thought. I felt someone catch me…

"…A-Aoki?" I looked up to see him.

"Sara?! Are you all right?!"

"Aoki…I'm alright…just a little tired…"

"No your not…you need rest. Let us go back to the castle. Is that all right?"

"Sure…but are you all right?"

"Yes…just sleep Sara…I'll protect you."

"All right…" I said as I blacked out.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Lady Siara…I am sorry…" said a creature from a tree. "I did not mean for you to get hurt. I just needed to see if you could summon me. It looks like you succeeded…" Said the creature. "You must truly be the real heir." The small creature then left its spot in the tree and flew away.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Ugh…" I said as rolled around. "(I must be in my bed in the castle…better open my eyes…)" I opened my eyes to see Garnet beside my bed. 

"Siara…good to see you awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A good while. It's almost nighttime."

"…You heard what happened right?"

"Yes…how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess…is Aoki all right?"

"Yes…he had some scratches and bruises but he'll be fine."

"That's good to know…I just realized something…"

"What is it dear?"

"Its December 25 on Earth."

"What happens on December 25 Siara?"

"Christmas…"

"…I see…"

"I can't believe I forgot…when does Christmas happen on Gaia?"

"It happens around the end of March and the beginning of April."

"Does it snow during it? Because its not snowing at all during December here."

"Yes its does snow during Christmas. March through June are our winter months."

"Wow…cool…"

"Yes it is…"

"How is everyone?"

"Who?"

"You know…the rest of the 'group'."

"Oh them! Well Freya and Frately finally got married and now have two children.

"What are their names?"

"Their oldest is their son Fravel who is turning nineteen next month, then there is their youngest daughter Clair who is ten years old.

"What about Vivi and Eiko."

"They have gotten married and have a little girl."

"…" I started giggling.

"Hey…what is so funny Siara?"

"The thought of those two getting married…he's a nice, quiet, shy kid. While she is a very outspoken loudmouth."

"Hmm…you have a point…"

"Well at least Vivi is alive and that Eiko finally got over her crush on Zi-I mean Dad." I said smiling.

"Your right dear…haha…" She said smiling as well.

"What happened to Amarant?"

"To be honest I don't know…none of us have seen him for nearly five years."

"He's definitely not very social is he?"

"True, true…haha…"

I never realized how much I missed talking with an older woman…its been so long…"Hey Gar-Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I go see Aoki? I wanna see how he's doing…"

"Why certainly as long as you feel well!"

"Great, thanks!" I said as I left the room.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Now I wonder where he went…" I said as I searched the castle for my knight is shining-I mean Aoki…

"Um excuse me…"

"Yes your highness?" Said one of the female knights.

"Have you seen Aoki by any chance?"

"Oh…I believe he went to the top of the castle."

"Thank you…" I said as I headed for the stairs. I started climbing them and reached the top.

I went outside to a clear, starlit night.

"Aoki? Are you here?" I called out.

"Sara? Is that you?"

"Aoki!" I saw him near the castle ledge.

"Were you looking at the stars?"

"Yes…how are feeling?"

"Not bad. I just needed some rest."

"That's good to here…"

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm all right. As long as you're all right, that's all that matters…"

"Aoki…thank you…" Oh Aoki…your so sweet sometimes…if only I could say that to you…

"So you like to look at the stars?"

"Yes…they help me relieve stress in a way…"

"Hmm…that's a good way to do it! Tee hee...oh!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Aoki…do you promise you won't tell anyone this?"

"Of course."

"Well…on Earth I'll be sixteen on December 29. I just remembered its my birthday in four days!"

"…That's…very…good…"

"Aoki? Is there something wrong?" I said looking at him.

"Oh no! There is nothing wrong! That is such great news Sara!"

"Hehe…thanks!" I looked at the sky. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through and started shivering. "Brrr…"

"Sara? Are you cold?"

"Oh no! I'm just fine!" Liar…

"No your not…here take my cape…"

"No, its really no pro-" But before I could object he put his cape around me.

"…Aoki…thank you…"

"Not a problem at all."

"Also thank you for helping me earlier…"

"Oh it was nothing…the dragon was the one that helped you the most…"

"Oh yeah…what happened to the dragon?"

"I don't know…he disappeared after I caught you."

"He did?"

"Yes, when I turned around he was just…gone."

"Whoa…that's freaky…"

"Yes it is…"

"Brr…I'm sorry Aoki…but I'm gonna go back inside…I'll see you tomorrow…okay?"

"Certainly. Sleep well Sara."

"You too Aoki." I said as I left to go to my room.

***************************************************************************************************************

Chapter nine finished!

SS: So what did you think??!!! Please review!!!


End file.
